


Perfect Body

by IronShield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Tony, cumming untouched, more like mirror masturbation, slutty!Steve, so much cum, talk of cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronShield/pseuds/IronShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is struggling with his sexual desires, he doesn't know if he should share them with anyone. One day, out of curiosity he reads some SteveXTony fanfiction and Tony wonders if the fanfic matches up the the real deal. The first chapter sets it up, chapter 2 and on will contain all the smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is curious and reads a fanficiton. Tony discovers this and offers to have sex with Steve.

Steve Rogers was no stranger to sex. He had sex a few times in the army… ok many times… ok orgies happened… and Steve was the center of attention.

Thanks to the serum, with that perfect body of his, Steve could go on for hours. That was a secret he and his men were going to take with them to the grave. Steve was never open about his sexual prowess, in the army he mostly did it to keep the men a little stress free... In the beginning. Servicing the men was something Steve grew to love, then to looked forward to it, then to craved it. No one spoke of it outside of the Captain’s tent.

Now Steve is living in the 21st century and he’s not sure how people would react to him being so sexual. Captain America, fighting for freedom and justice, the soldier who fought in World War II. The famous man out of time is a 95-year-old fossil, who has an overpowered sex drive.

Steve couldn’t help but feel a wash of guilt each time he had these thoughts. He wasn't supposed to be prideful but he couldn't stop himself. He sometimes found himself staring into a mirror, admiring his muscles. Steve was never a prideful person, but he can't deny that his body is perfect.

When Steve is alone and he’s in the mood, he slowly strips in front of the mirror. He admires every line and curve, every twitch of his muscles. Over the past few months that he’s lived in Stark Tower he ventured down his sexual path more and more, remembering how amazing stroking himself felt, pinching his nipples, fingering is ass…

Steve has seen people admire him. He admitted, it felt great to be loved by the people that he fought so hard to protect. He also had to admit that he took a little pride in that as well and he felt awful for doing so.

Today he decided to take the plunge and go onto an Avengers fan forum. He was curious to see what the people thought of him and his fellow comrades. He read women and men alike idolizing him, more than he thought they did. Many posted pictures of him from newscasts, interviews, and random candid’s.  Steve blushed red when he found that his fans had an odd fascination with his rear. They practically worshiped it.  


Steve was shocked when he read this, of course. But in the back of his mind, he knew they were right, and that crushed him to admit it. He felt so ashamed to take pride in something like his own butt but... It's just so damn nice. "Perfect ass of Captain America in that _tight_ suit of his." One caption read above a close-up of Steve's rear. 

It killed Steve to admit, the fangirls were right. A part of him wondered if they had an operative fangirl at SHIELD to get this information, but it all seemed to be genuine speculation... Which was painfully accurate.

"Captain America could be reading this RIGHT NOW! Eeeek! X3" one fan wrote. Another fan replied back, "Nah, he probably doesn't know how the Internet works. If anything, it's Tony Stark who looks on the Captain America sub forum. We ALL know he has a thing for Captain Rogers. Hehehe. I'm off to write fanfiction." After that the thread that was supposed to be all about Steve's butt went off topic into a StevexTony thread, then veered back to the original topic, now with the idea of Tony staring and playing with Steve's butt.

What he read about himself and Tony completely floored him. He had no idea that fans "shipped" them. Whatever that means. 

Steve couldn't help himself; his curiosity outweighed the logical part of his brain. He had to see what these fanfictions were. He logged on to a fanfiction site, after a few minutes of searching he found the "Avengers" tag. He bit his lip as he clicked the link. In a flash all the fanfiction popped up. Steve's eyes widened when he saw HOW MANY fanfictions there were of himself and Tony. He expected one hundred or so, there were thousands. "Holy cow..."

The soldier scrolled through the fics. After a few minutes of reading titles and summaries one caught his eye. "Steve Rogers's body and cock are so huge and sensitive and he loves it. Of coarse a beautiful specimen like Steve needs a helping hand, right Tony?"

"This is wrong," Steve said as he clicked the link to read more. He knew he shouldn't but one peek couldn't hurt, right?

_“Tonyyy!!” Steve begged, thrusting his hips out. “I’m so hard! Please, Tony. Let me cum!” Tony grabbed Steve’s cock through his pants. He squeezed, making the soldier writhe and groan. “Mmm look at that bulge. You’ve been hiding quite the package, huh soldier?” Tony smiled licking his lips. Steve thrust his crotch into the genius’s palm. God he needed to cum soon!_

As Steve read on his heart began to pound faster. He could feel himself growing hard in his own pants. Wait, what!? This wasn’t supposed to happen! Steve tried to tear his eyes away, but he kept on reading. God this is so...

Crack!

Steve gripped the mouse so hard that it shattered. "Oh no! No no no no!" The soldier cried, pathetically trying to piece the mouse back together.

"Steve?"

He stopped dead. It was Tony. Damnit!!!

"H-hey!" Steve whirled around and tried to give a smile. He leaned forward, trying to conceal his half hard dick. "What are you doing?" Tony took a step closer, leaning to see what was in his friend's hands.

"Nothing!" Steve replied quickly. "Just uhhh... Having some trouble with the mouse. It's fixed now." Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like it's broken." He motioned to the floor where broken bits of plastic lay.

“I uhh…” Steve flushed an even deeper shade of red. He couldn’t speak.

Tony drew himself closer, peering at the computer screen, then back to Steve, who stood there frozen. “What are you looking at?” the genius glanced back at the screen, genuinely curious. Steve’s eyes widened and his vision blurred, he completely forgot the fanfiction was still on the screen! For a split second he thought of punching the screen to shatter the evidence, but he thought better of it. Even though this kind of technology was outdated for Tony, he didn’t want to damage it.

By the time Steve made the decision to push the other man out of the way, Tony had already seen what was on the screen. Steve just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

Tony said nothing. _Oh god, he's never speechless._ Steve looked down at the floor. _What must he think of me?_

"Wow Rogers."

Steve hesitantly looked up at the billionaire. Tony was looking right at him and he was smiling.

"Why were you reading this?" asked Tony. "I-" the soldier's words caught in his throat. "I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Is it true?" the genius asked.

Steve couldn't stop his eyes from widening, he was totally dumbstruck.

"I've read plenty of fanfictions about myself. Some of them are creepily true. The fangirls have a way of getting in your head." Tony glanced at the computer screen once again. "So are you going to tell me if this fanfiction is true... Or do you want to show me?" Tony's lips curled into a devilish grin. 

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Tony serious!? Again, the super soldier had no words.

"I can tell you're turned on, Rogers,” Tony blatantly stared at Steve's crotch. Steve didn't dare glance down, he was so ashamed. 

There was a short silence before Tony spoke again.  "I have to do some things right now, but in three hours I'll be in my bedroom. Drop by if you're interested," he turned to walk away, paused, turned back around and sighed. "Don't look so damn dumbstruck, Rogers. This is an offer. If you don't want to, no hard feelings." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded and rushed out of the room before Tony could say anything else.

 _Tony Stark just offered to have sex with me. Should I? Shouldn’t I?_ Steve’s mind was whirling with different scenarios. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to open up to someone about his sexual desires. But on the other hand… maybe Tony is exactly what he needs…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has made the decision to take Tony up on his offer. The things Steve does surprises even the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins! More to come in chapter 3! Enjoy!

After much deliberation and pacing back and forth in his room Steve finally made a decision. He was going to do it.

If Steve dialed down his desires he would feel like he was lying to Tony. They might end up having sex again, then what? Does Steve reveal how long he can keep it up the second time? Either way Tony was going to get to know exactly how kinky the soldier was sooner or later.

Two hours before he had to be in Tony’s bedroom. Time to take a shower and prepare himself.

Steve walked into the bathroom, stripped, and then turned on the water. Closing his eyes he let the hot water run down his body. The blonde lathered the soap all over himself. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair and closed his eyes when he submerged his head in the water. 

Once he was done washing himself he braced himself on the tiled wall with one arm and leaned over, sticking his ass out. He reached around with his free arm and traced the outside of his asshole. 

He bit his lower lip with a groan, enjoying the familiar burn as his wet finger breached his hole. He inserted it all the way to his knuckle, and then thrust it in and out a few times, enjoying the feeling of some of the cascading water leaking inside. After a minute he added a second finger. Steve moaned, all he could think was: soon this was going to be Tony. He thought of everything they could do, all the raunchy things done to him in the army. Every urge he tried to fight down bubbled up in his mind. The realization hit Steve like a ton of bricks. _I need cock. Now._  A third finger slid easily inside. He cried out as he came all over the tiled wall.

Steve was still so turned on... So hot for it. He looked down, his big fat cock still hard and dripping.

Waiting for two hours is going to be difficult...

 ••••••••••••••••••••

By the time Tony finally got done with his work he wasn't sure what to expect. He thought Steve might take him up in his generous offer, but who was he kidding? The old fossil was probably too embarrassed, he kind of felt bad for him.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Steve waiting in front of his bedroom door. The soldier looked out of it. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded. "Steve! Are you ok?" Tony rushed to his friend's side. The blonde took hold of Tony's wrist, gripping hard enough to bruise him. "Ow! Steve what the--" 

"Tony..." Steve's voice was an urgent groan.

Tony's wrist was gripped tighter. "Please..." Steve guided the younger man's hand to his crotch. Tony's eyes went wide, Steve was huge and hard and... "Help me." The soldier pleaded. Tony couldn't help but smile. All the shame was gone from only hours before; it seemed to be replaced by lust. 

Just as Steve began to hump Tony's hand, Jarvis interjected. "Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, unless you wish for this to become public knowledge, Agent Romanov is headed in your direction."

"Jarvis, open my door." Tony commanded as he hurriedly led Steve into his bedroom. "I assume you won't be taking any calls?" The AI asked. "I'm out for the night," the billionaire confirmed.

They both couldn't wait, they barely got into the room before Steve backed Tony up into his dresser. Steve gripped the front of Tony’s shirt and drew him close. “T-Tony…” Steve gasped in his ear. “I need this. I need _you_.” “Rogers I…” Tony began to speak when the soldier drew back, fishing something out of his pocket before hastily stripping out of his pants and shirt. His hard cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach. Tony's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Holy shit! He knew Steve was huge but he wasn't prepared for THAT.

"A side effect of the serum..." The blonde ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and cupped his heavy balls. "I guess the scientists didn't take into account that everything about me would become superhuman."

Tony couldn’t believe how open Steve was being with him. He always thought the kid from Brooklyn would be demure, embarrassed, and even timid when it came to sex. Steve wasn’t wasting any time with foreplay or fooling around. Tony guessed this is what happens when you’re trapped in ice for seventy years. "You’re so different from a few hours ago. What made you want to do this?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now just let me..." Steve trailed off sinking to his knees, all the while looking at Tony.

Oh. _OH!_ This was happening. Tony stood frozen for a moment while his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing. Captain America was going to give him a blowjob! If he was dreaming he never wanted to wake up.

Steve nuzzled Tony’s growing clothed erection almost affectionately, before he captured the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down. Tony made a move to take off his pants, but Steve stopped him with a wave of his hand. He wanted Tony to wear his pants for this; it reminded him of the quickies he used to give in the army.

The Captain fished Tony’s half hard length out of his boxers. God it was everything he hoped for. It was a little bigger for a normal sized penis and slightly thicker too. Perfect.

Steve drooled looking at Tony’s erection. The billionaire watched the older man salivate. _I always have that effect on people._ Tony smiled to himself. Still, there was something different about Steve, he seemed almost out of his mind with lust. Could this be another unknown effect the serum has? Out of control sex drive? If Steve had been suppressing it for so long, Tony could only guess what he was in for.

Steve uncapped the lube he took out of his pocket moments before and coated his fingers with a generous amount.

Steve encased Tony’s cock in his sopping wet mouth, swallowing it in one go. Tony gasped, his hands gripping the edge of the dresser.

As Steve sucked the billionaire's cock he reached around and slid one finger into his own needy hole. Tony’s jaw dropped as he watched Steve’s ass swallow a second finger, then a third just moments later. “You- ahh… fingered yourself beforehand?” Tony was impressed. Steve slowly sunk onto Tony, his cock hitting the back of the soldier’s throat and didn’t draw away. He looked up at Tony and gave a long groan, thrusting his fingers in deep.

 _Captain America has my entire dick inside his mouth. Life can only get better from here._ The wet heat that encased the billionaire’s dick was indescribable. Each thrust of Steve’s fingers into his own ass made him groan and clench then relax his jaw, making Tony see stars. “Fuck Steve…” Tony’s breath hitched when he saw four fingers buried inside the Captain’s ass. “Where did you learn to do this?”

Steve didn’t answer; he just kept fingering himself and swallowing Tony’s cock. The soldier’s muffled moans became louder when he finally added the tip of his thumb into his ass. Tony could have sworn Steve was about to fist himself right then and there. Steve looked up, his blue eyes glazed over with lust. His cheeks were hallowed out as he sucked, barely moving back and forth, keeping Tony's cock at the back of his throat. It was so hard for Tony not to cum from the sight. “Y-your greedy hole is almost swallowing your hand-“ Tony gasped. “You’re devouring my cock like a– ahhh… slut.”

Suddenly Steve pulled off of the other man’s length, threw his head back, and came, his cock completely untouched. Long spurts of thick white liquid shot up into the air, some hitting Tony’s dick, while most of it landed on Steve’s chest and stomach. Tony was about to loose it again… Steve’s head was thrown back, his mouth open, a sinful moan escaping from deep inside. His hair was disheveled, with a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. His body was as taught as a bowstring, every muscle contracting from the intense orgasm. Damn if all that cum dripping off Steve’s godlike chest and abs didn’t look delicious.

After a few seconds Steve’s orgasm subsided and finally pulled his fingers out of his ass. The soldier relaxed, his breathing only slightly above normal. He looked up at Tony with his blue eyes and licked his lips. “Did you enjoy that?” Tony looked down, a little disappointed. “Yes, you were amazing... but you came and I didn’t. Now we have to wait a few minutes for you to get hard again.” The soldier smiled, moving his top half out of Tony’s line of vision. There was the solid proof that Steve was still very turned on and very hard.

“Holy shit…” Tony breathed. This was going to be the best night ever.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes to be spanked. Enjoy!

Steve leaned forward and licked the underside of Tony’s cock, cleaning off his own cum. Tony shuttered; Steve was just so ridiculously sexy! Where was this Steve in the months that they’ve known each other!?

Judging by the way he didn’t soften, and the lust filled look in Steve’s eyes told Tony that the night was just beginning. He knew he had to choose when he came sparingly. It seemed like Steve could just cum from words. In fact…

Tony looked down at the other man. “Steve, I know you were fingering yourself, but you came when I called you a slut.” Steve visibly shivered; his dick twitched and the tip drooled with cum. Steve blushed lightly, a little embarrassed from being so turned on by a word. The billionaire smiled. “So you like the dirty talk?” Steve glanced up, then looked down and nodded. Tony bit his bottom lip, grinning. What other secrets was the great Captain America hiding?

“Get on the bed.”

Steve’s head shot up, looking at Tony, his eyes wide. “But-“ He went to reach out and touch Tony’s dick, but the older man caught him by the wrist. Tony was well aware that Steve could easily overpower him, but he didn’t think the soldier wanted to be on top.

“That wasn’t a request.” Tony’s voice was firm. “On the bed, soldier.” The genius hastily removed his own pants and boxers. Much better.

Steve stood and in a few paces sat on the bed, looking at Tony for further directions.  “Put your head on my pillows and butt in the air,” Tony instructed. The blonde did as he was told; he rested his head on the pillows, his muscular back curved upward to his perfect ass, his legs spread wide. Tony’s eyes raked over every inch of Steve, he was finally able to drink in the soldier’s utter perfection. Everything about him was big, defined, sensual, beautiful. The brunette could go on for hours about how the super soldier looked from this position alone.

A grunt from Steve snapped Tony out of his trance. “T- Tony…” Steve groaned. “Do somethi- Ahhh!!” he cried out when Tony smacked his ass. “You don’t command me, soldier. I’m in charge.” Tony ran his fingers over the skin he just hit. “If you want something, I might give it to you if you ask nicely.”

Steve began to breathe a little heavier now. Tony smiled. This is a kink of the Captain’s, he should have known…

“Do you like it when I smack your ass?” Tony asked. Steve nodded.

Tony smacked his rear again. Steve moaned, his eyes opening wide. “Say it. Do you like it when I smack you?” the brunette asked again.

“Y-Yes…” Steve sounded breathless. “Good,” Tony said as he climbed onto the bed behind the other man. His breath hitched looking at Steve from this angle. His flawless ass stuck out enticingly, those two glorious orbs so perfectly round… Tony was tempted to motorboat them. Steve’s hole gaped slightly from the furious finger fucking from before. Tony wondered how far the super soldier could stretch, if he’s ever taken two cocks at once, a giant dildo, a fist... Perhaps the brunette would try one of those tonight, if Steve was willing.

Steve was a little upset that Tony stopped spanking him. When he opened his mouth to complain he barely got his first syllable out before Tony spanked him. Steve clenched his fists tight, enjoying the sting. _Ohhhh yesss…_ Tony enjoyed watching the Captain’s cheeks jiggle, the way his hole clenched up from the sudden smack. Steve’s ass should be a crime. No one should be this perfect.

Once Tony drew his attention away from Steve’s ass for a second he realized he was still painfully hard. He wanted to make Steve cum one more time before he came, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. The genius was curious to see how many times this genetically enhanced specimen could orgasm and how much semen he can produce each time… For science of course!

Steve’s thick cock and large balls hung heavy between his legs. His cock was dripping cum onto the bed sheets, where a generous amount pooled. Steve needed to orgasm again he couldn’t take it anymore. “Tony!” He lifted his head off the pillow to twist around and look at the other man. Tony spanked him as hard as he could, turning Steve’s right cheek a deep shade of pink. The force of the blow made Steve’s cock jolt resulting in a few shots of semen, but definitely not an orgasm.

“I told you, no giving me orders,” Tony whispered, roughly palming Steve’s ass.

“Now, I’m going to spank you until you orgasm, is that ok?” Tony rubbed the pink flesh almost tenderly. “God yessss…” Steve sighed, wiggling his ass. “No touching your dick. Understood?” “Yes- Ahhhhh!” Steve barely finished his reply before the first blow hit him. The second hit him seconds after, then the third and before long Tony was spanking Steve over and over, only stopping to kneed the sensitive skin before starting all over again.

Steve cried out with each smack, his cries turned to moans and soon he was a writhing mess at the mercy of Tony’s hands. “H-harderrrr! Mooore!” Steve cried. Each smack sent a wave of pleasure crashing into him, making his cock jump and twitch. The sting felt amazing, he hadn't felt so used and raw in so long! His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He smiled, completely lost in his masochistic pleasure. Tony’s mouth formed into an evil grin, Steve was so close.

“Look at you, coming undone from me spanking your ass.” Smack. “You love this don’t you?” Smack. “You’re nothing but a whore, Steve Rogers.” Smack. “A filthy slut for me to play with.” Smack. “A masochistic-“ Smack. “cock loving-“ Smack “Whore!”

Steve screamed, his body convulsing, every muscle in his body rigid. Thick ropes of semen exploded from his throbbing cock over and over again painting the sheets below him and his own chest in a sticky mess. Tony stared in awe; this was definitely more than the first orgasm. A lot more.

With each pulse of his cock Steve moaned, thrusting his hips downward, humping the air. “Ahhh… Ahh-“ Steve sighed, feeling his cum dripping off his pecs. “Feels- so good…” he was smiling, completely out of his mind.

Finally after about a minute Steve’s orgasm began to subside. “My god… Steve… that was… incredible!” Though Tony knew words couldn’t begin to describe what he had just witnessed. “T-thanks-“ Steve’s voice was ragged and raw. He didn’t move from his position. Tony was sure Steve would have to wait a few minutes after something like that! He looked between the soldier’s legs and… Nope. Steve’s dick is still hard. Tony was beginning to get jealous.

“Steve… I need to cum soon.” Tony looked down at his dick, he saw Steve cum twice and he needed in on the action.

The soldier reached his hand around his ass, hissing at the sting when he touched his cheek. He snagged the ring of his asshole with one of his fingers and pulled, stretching his opening a little. “You can use this…” Steve flexed, making his hole twitch.

Tony licked his lips. “That’s exactly what I was thinking…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is rimmed for the first time.

"I have to open you up again, Rogers. You’re all tense," Tony breathed, staring at that nice hole between two red cheeks. Steve moved his hand that was already there to push his finger inside. Tony gave the soldier’s rear a little slap. "Whoa there big guy. You got to play with that before, now I want a turn."

Steve removed his hand with a huff and rested his arm back on the bed. Tony reached for the lube that was near the edge of the bed but paused when a wicked idea crossed his mind. This would mean he couldn’t cum this round either, but he was sure it would be worth it.

“So Steve? How kinky are you?”

“Why?” the other man asked, twisting around to look at Tony from the corner of his eye. “Well I know you’re into a bit of pain and you’re sure as hell into anal. How about rimming?”

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Tony snickered; Steve’s reaction was going to be great, there was no sugar coating this. “It’s when someone sticks their tongue inside someone’s ass.” Tony stated, as if it was the most normal thing to say. Steve’s eyes widened and his face contorted in a look of confusion. “ _What_?” he looked absolutely bewildered.

“Well I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. Since you’re so sensitive, rimming will probably feel amazing.” The brunette really wanted to do it, but this was Steve’s call. “I don’t know…” the soldier didn’t look convinced. “If you don’t want to-“ Tony began, but Steve cut him off. “No, I’ll try it. Just…” he gave a small smile. “Go slow. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Steve straightened out on the pillows and took in a deep breath. Tony lowered his face to Steve’s entrance and spread his cheeks apart with both hands. He licked around Steve’s entrance for a moment before placing his tongue right on Steve’s puckered hole. Steve didn’t protest, so Tony lapped at the entrance a few times before he pushed forward, penetrating the ring of muscle. He went a little deeper and stopped, uncertain how Steve was feeling. The blonde wasn’t saying anything and it didn’t help that Tony couldn’t see his face. As he went to pull out, Steve reached back and shoved Tony’s face into the crack of his ass, making his tongue go as deep as it could. A lusty groan answered the genius’s question. Steve was loving this.

The super soldier held Tony’s face there, all the younger man could do was fuck Steve’s hole. The lewd sounds Steve was making were absolutely sinful. He thrust his ass back onto Tony’s tongue trying to take him deeper. Tony’s nose was squished against Steve’s ass so tight he thought it was going to break any second, not that he cared one bit at the moment. This was the first time Tony physically experienced Steve’s strength first hand, and damn if it didn’t turn him on. He kept fucking Steve with this talented tongue, loving the feeling of Steve’s velvety walls incasing it. Tony unconsciously wrapped his hand around his own dick and began to stroke it. Tony moaned loudly, sending a shiver down the soldier’s spine.

“I feel so naughty… so dirty- Uhhhhh Tonyyyy…” Steve moaned. He finally let go of the other man’s head and adjusted himself so all his weight was on his shoulders and chest. Tony was finally able to pull away and catch his breath, his jaw aching slightly. Steve reached both arms around to his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, then hooked 2 fingers from each hand inside his hole, stretching himself further, allowing Tony better access.

“More Tony-“ Steve’s voice was low, so full of hunger. “More. More, please-“ he begged.

“ _Wreck_ my hole.”

Tony couldn’t believe his ears. This was Captain America. Captain FUCKING America, the man who he thought was oh so innocent a mere three hours ago.

Without warning Tony plunged his tongue deep inside. Steve’s eyes blew wide, his mouth open in a silent scream. Tony grabbed hold of his own dick once more while still fucking Steve’s sloppy hole. He didn’t care about waiting anymore he just _had_ to climax, this was just too fucking hot.

“Tony. Tonyyy. _Tonyyyyy!_ ” Steve kept repeating his name every time the genius plunged his wet muscle deep inside.

Tony was furiously stroking himself now; he could feel his balls drawing up. He was so close…

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cummingggg!!!” Steve cried. Tony was sent over the edge, climaxing hard. He stroked himself through it and kept fucking Steve through his orgasm. Tony’s few cumshots were mere drops compared to Steve’s. The soldier’s hot cum spilled onto the bed once more, his giant cock pulsing with each new wave of jizz. In the state of afterglow, Tony craned his neck to look at Steve’s sexy orgasm face. The smile, the drool, the glazed over eyes… He’s so gone, so wrecked. “Fuck, Steve.” Tony gasped. God he wished he could have seen that face when he came. 

After Steve’s third orgasm finally ended the soldier collapsed onto the bed, not caring about the huge pool of cooling cum. Once he finally snapped out of his lusty haze he looked around for Tony. He spotted the other man on the other side of the room, looking in a drawer.

“Tony?” Steve asked. Tony walked back to the bed with a rather large dildo in his hands.

“I’m not doing anything else with you until you take a shower and I switch these sheets,” Tony handed Steve the dildo. “Stick that in your ass, I don’t want all my hard work of fucking you open going to waste.”

Steve got up, cum dripped off his body and onto the floor. “I’m sorry!” Steve looked at Tony apologetically. “It’s fine, I don’t care. It gives the rug more character.” Tony smiled. “Now let me see your ass take that dildo, then go take a shower.” Steve nodded pushing the tip inside his wet asshole. He took it all, bottoming out in seconds. The super soldier gasped and his length pulsed, firing a few shots of cum into the air.

“Holy shit, Steve. Anything can make you cum, huh?”

Steve gave a coy smile. “I guess…” he looked down at his dripping dick.

“Go! Go clean yourself!” Tony shoved Steve into the bathroom. “At least this will give me an opportunity to rest,” he said to himself. “Sexy Steve is going to be the death of me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is fisted, lots of dirty talk. Enjoy!!

“Do you require my assistance with anything, sir?” Jarvis asked as Tony was finishing putting clean sheets on the bed. “No, Jarvis thanks.” Tony glanced at the bathroom door. About twenty minutes had gone by since Steve had gone into the bathroom.

“What is he doing in there?” Tony asked, mostly to himself. “Why don’t you go in and look, sir?” Jarvis suggested. “I’m sure Captain Rogers won’t mind, considering what you two have been doing.” “Jarvis, you naughty thing.” Tony grinned. “I learn from the best,” the AI replied.

Tony crept up to the door and waited for Jarvis to open it for him. As soon as the door gave the slightest crack the sound of Steve’s moans of ecstasy reached Tony’s ears. He should have known… Putting a sex crazed Steve Rogers in the bathroom with a dildo would probably— What Tony saw before him ripped him out of his thoughts. He stiffened, pulling back in surprise, his eyes wide.

Steve had one leg mounted on the sink and his other leg planted on the ground. He leaned forward, his face and chest against the mirror, his rear stuck out. With his left hand he thrust the dildo into his ass, with his right he pumped his big shaft with long slow strokes. The tell tale splatters of white on the mirror and in the sink said that Steve came already. Cum dripped down his knuckles and into the sink.

The soldier didn’t stop or even slow down when he saw Tony standing there, he just kept going, so utterly shameless.

“Why are you getting off alone in here?” Tony stepped closer to the other man. “I- ughhhhh… Washed myself off in the shower a- and when I saw myself all wet and hard I couldn’t help it-“ Steve gave a choked explanation. “That dildo I gave you didn’t help either,” Tony remarked.

“Tony- do I…” Steve groaned when he ran his thumb over the slit of his dick. “Do you think I look hot?”

Tony swallowed audibly. The way the super soldier’s body was contorted in this position, the movement of his arms and shoulders accentuated his shoulder blades. Steve’s hot breath fogged up the mirror, his mouth open, tongue barely inside his mouth. His tits pressed against the mirror, nipples hard against the cool glass.

“You’re beautiful Steve. Fuck, you’re so hot. Just look at yourself,” Tony was next to Steve now. “Look how sexy you are.”

Steve shifted and put his two feet on the floor. He turned to the full-length mirror that stood in back of them. “Look at that body, Steve. Don’t tell me you don’t consider yourself the hottest thing on this earth.” Steve hesitated for a second. He was with Tony, he’s done so much already, this little confession won’t hurt. “I do,” Steve admitted. “Sometimes I wish I could have sex with myself. That’s why… I like looking in a mirror. I love my body for some of the dirtiest reasons imaginable… But I…” Steve trailed off and brushed his shaft with the tips of his fingers. “I love being like this… able to cum for hours,” Steve took this dick in his hand, staring at himself in the mirror. “Taking big things inside my ass, loving intense pain, having men cum all over me-“ Steve stroked himself. “To have thirty men cum inside my mouth and my ass in one night-” Steve suddenly turned looking the genius in the eye. “Tony-“ his voice cracked, his eyes glazed over with hunger. Something in Steve’s brain snapped him back into that hyper lusty mode.

“Hold that thought,” Tony said as he hastily led Steve out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Steve assumed the position on the bed, his ass in the air. The dildo easily flopped out of his now gaping hole.

“What do you need, Steve?” Tony asked. “Stuff me full… I want to be stretched more. Please my hole is so hungry. Please!” Steve begged. He wanted it so bad Tony thought he saw tears in his eyes.

Tony looked through his drawer of toys and retrieved the biggest one he had. He showed Steve who grunted in annoyance. “Bigger,” he demanded. Tony was tempted to smack Steve’s ass for that, but he had a more important matter to address.

Tony sighed. “I don’t have anything bigger… We could use two dildos?” Steve furrowed his brow, it didn’t look like he approved. Tony shrugged “Or we could use my fist.” Steve nodded eagerly at that. “Yesssss, please!”

Steve couldn’t believe this was going to happen. He was going to have a fist inside his ass… maybe part of an arm, maybe two hands. The thought made the soldier shutter.

The feeling of Tony’s three lubed fingers sliding inside his ass snapped Steve out of his hazy thoughts. Tony worked slowly, working up to his forth finger, despite Steve’s protesting whimpers.

Steve was ready. Tony knew he could take more faster than the average person. This should be quite the experience. Tony slowly moved his thumb to Steve’s hole and inserted it painfully slow. "Ohhhhh yeeeeessss..." Steve moaned like a whore when his hole swallowed Tony's entire hand. Tony couldn’t believe how fast Steve took his fist, like his ass was built for these things. He thrust his fist in and out a few times, making sure Steve was ok.

“Steve look at you, taking my entire fist,” Tony pulled out so the widest part of his fist stretched the blonde's entrance. Steve cried out and grabbed his own cock. “Mmm you’re so open for me. Have you done this before?” Tony craned his neck to look at the soldier, who nodded. “The army-“ Steve whispered.  

Suddenly Tony roughly drew his fist out, then trust back inside. “You were nothing but a hole for men to enjoy, is that it? That’s what they needed you for in the army, to satisfy them?” “Yeeeeeeeesssss,” Steve groaned. Tony knew that wasn’t true, but damn, if Steve really did think that at this moment that was extremely hot. The soldier pushed his ass back, taking in Tony’s hand deeper. “Your ass is just made for this, made to be stretched wide. So full, so wrecked.” Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head, stroking his cock faster.

Tony pushed his hand deeper; Steve’s ass was now taking halfway up his forearm. “You’re nothing but a fuck hole, Steve Rogers. You’re just a cum dump.” Steve moaned and sharply pushed his ass back, taking almost three more inches of Tony’s arm in a mere second, making him scream in pleasure filled pain. That was it. Steve’s cock exploded with jizz, his body convulsed violently, every muscle in his body contracted. Tony withdrew his arm and thrust is back inside making the soldier scream again. “Forget saving the world. Just get fucked by as many cocks as you want,” Tony continued to fuck Steve with his arm; his orgasm had no sign of stopping. “Your ass always gaping wide with cum always dripping out, your cock always hard, your mouth always ready to suck the next dick,” Tony pushed his arm deeper, almost up to his elbow.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck Tonyyyy_!!” Steve cried, cock pulsed again and again, each time a new wave of cum came gushing out. Tony decided to remove his arm and let Steve ride out the rest of his orgasm. The soldier didn’t need more stimuli at this point, he had been ejaculating for about a minute already. Tony slowly drew his arm out, finally removing his fist with a pop. Steve’s hole was completely destroyed. It was so gaped and twitched with each pulse of his cock.

“God, Steve. That was…” Tony didn’t have any words to describe what he just saw, what he had just done. “Fuck…” 

Tony was already thinking of what else they could do. How was he going to top this one? Tony sat and pondered the possibilities, while Steve was still writhing in intense orgasm. He knew he would have to change the bed sheets again. Damnit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve masturbates while Tony watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating this! Thank you all for being so patient!

_My hole… Tony’s arm was inside my ass. I’m gaping so wide. So wide. I’m a slut. I’m a slut! I’m such a slut!_

Steve’s vision was blurred as he continued to cum over and over again. He cried out each time his cock pulsed with a new wave of cum, adding to the copious amount already on the bed. His whole body involuntarily spasmed from the aftershocks, his cock drooling out it's last drops if cum from his orgasm.

"Get your star spangled ass up." Tony ordered after a few moments passed. "I have to change the sheets... again." Steve slowly got off the bed, hissing as his sensitive ass clenched. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. Tony blinked looking at the soldier for a moment before laughing. "My god Steve! You're unbelievable!" "What?" Steve asked furrowing his brow. "You just came like a geyser for the fifth time tonight, you just got fisted, you're still hard and yet you ask if you can help me switch the sheets!"

"Well I am the one who made this mess-" "No. I have other plans for you," Tony handed Steve a towel, then pointed to the big soft chair nearby. "Wipe yourself off, then sit there and touch your dick. No fucking yourself though. That's my job." Tony grinned.

Steve ran the towel over his chest and stomach, getting as much cooling cum off of his body as possible, then he sat in the chair and leaned back. He spread his legs and groaned, taking his cock into his hand. He marveled at how thick he was, his whole hand barely encircled the entire thing. “Talk to me, Steve.” Tony said as he rummaged through his dresser looking for more sheets.

“Tony I…” Steve swallowed hard. “This is beyond anything I’ve ever imagined I would do with anyone ever again.” He began to slowly stoke himself. “I thought I was only going to relive my fantasies of the army in my dreams.”

“How did you start your uh, services?” Tony asked while he stripped the cum soaked sheets off the bed. Steve stopped and looked at Tony in question. “Don’t stop.” The other man commanded. Steve laid his head back and closed his eyes and began to slowly stroke himself once again. “Th-the men… they needed an outlet… someone to relieve them… ahhh- to make them feel good.”

“And they knew about your sex drive… how?” Tony glanced at Steve and cocked an eyebrow, but continued his task. “I walked in on a few of the men trying to get off by masturbation… Something happened, I couldn’t help myself.” Steve moaned, his hand picking up the pace. “I got on my knees and sucked them off right there. They didn’t even protest… god my uniform was so tight… ahhh- my huge cock got so hard when I sucked them. Their cum tasted so good. I needed more…” Steve was pumping his length with fast, long strokes.

Tony stopped what he was doing and stared at the super soldier. The words were just spilling out of his mouth; he must be reliving this in his mind right now.

“The number of men increased each night I serviced them. Each night I got fucked more and more. I swear there was so much cum poured into my ass and down my throat my belly distended. Mmmmm…” Steve groaned, his free hand rubbed his belly at the thought.

Tony’s jaw dropped as he watched the blonde with unblinking eyes. Did the list of the soldier's kinks never end? “They fucked my tits,” Steve’s hand traveled up to his perfect chest and pinched a nipple, hard. “Ahhhh!” Steve cried out and cum splattered onto his stomach. He continued to stroke himself while his other hand played with his nipples. “They would push my tits together and fuck them with their dicks.  Mmm so much cum on my face.” Steve’s tongue rolled out of his mouth, slowly licking his sinfully delicious lips. “I would take two cocks in my ass, sometimes three.” Steve’s hand on his dick moved sporadically while his other hand twisted his nipple, eliciting another moan. 

“Each night I would become more and more like a sex toy. My asshole would gape for them. My mouth was constantly looking to suck a nice fat dick.  Ahhh- my nipples would ache to be sucked. My ass wanted to be spanked raw. All I wanted to do was cum and cum and…” His eyes flew open and he moaned loudly. “Fuck fuck. Oh gooood fuck me!” Steve blurted out as he came all over himself.

Cum covered Steve’s stomach, chest and face, it ran down his sides and onto the chair.  The soldier stroked his cock a few more times, milking it, loving the feeling of more liquid pooling on his abs. He licked as much cum as his tongue could reach off his face and he swallowed it, savoring his own taste. "So good..." Steve moaned bringing his cum drenched hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. "Mmmm my cum tastes so good- ahhh-" His body seized up, cock pulsing once more, adding to the obscene amount of jizz.

“So fucking hot,” Tony breathed. He was painfully hard and so ready to cum from watching that sinful show. The billionaire glanced down and realized he had yet to finish changing the sheets. Crap! He hastily threw them haphazardly onto the bed, not caring how messy it was. He was probably going to have to change them again soon anyway; he hoped he had more extra sheets.

Tony handed Steve another towel. “Thanks,” he wiped the cum off himself yet again. “Did you like the show?” “Hated it actually.” Tony said with a smirk. Steve smiled. “Well I’ll have to have some audience participation this time.”

Steve crawled onto the bed and stuck his ass in the air. His hole had pretty much recovered from being fisted already. “T-Tony.” He whispered. “Please… Fuck me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally fulfills Steve's desire.

“Fuck my ass.” Absolute need dripped from Steve’s words.

Tony was so hard and so ready to fuck that enticingly open hole. He was about to comply when he stopped. It was rare to have Captain America at his mercy; maybe he should toy with him a little longer. “Beg me.”

Steve visibly stiffened. “What?” “Beg me to fuck you. I know you like to be humiliated. You said it yourself; you’re a fuck toy. Why shouldn’t you beg to get my dick?” Tony loved watching a slight blush creep onto the other man’s face.

Steve licked his lips, his breath rattling from anticipation. “Please. Fuck me with your cock. Make me your bitch.” Steve’s own words made his groan and his length began to leek onto the bed. “Make me scream as you plow me. I want your cum in my greedy ass,” he grasped his cock and began jacking off, moaning in need.  “Make me cum from your cock in my slutty hole. I want to be your cum dump. Please Tony. Fuck me!”

Three slicked fingers suddenly breached Steve’s cavernous hole and slid all the way inside. Steve screamed, cum spraying all over the bed. He pressed his ass back onto the fingers over and over as he came for the seventh time. “What a good slut you are,” Tony added a fourth finger, going past his knuckles. “So open and ready for me.” Steve’s breath was short as he came down from his orgasm. He groaned in frustration, shoving his ass back onto Tony’s fingers. “Fuck, Tony-”

The billionaire grinned in satisfaction. He drew his fingers out of the soldier. “On your back, Rogers.” Steve hesitated for a moment but did as he was told. His back squished against the thick cum, it was still warm. Lying in a bed full of his own juice was filthy and he liked it.

Tony looked down at the perfect body stretched out before him. “You’re so damn beautiful, you know that?” Tony bit his bottom lip. His eyes raked downward from Steve’s heaving chest to his cum slicked abs. He stopped at the super soldier’s gigantic member, still impossibly hard and dripping. He marveled at how long and thick it was, so rigid against his solid stomach muscles. Tony leaned down, his mouth open and licked a trail from the base to tip with his tongue. The sudden heat along his dick made Steve whimper, his cock twitched and spilled jizz all over his abs.

“Your cock is so _huge_.” Tony whispered, his lips brushing against Steve’s sensitive skin. “After I fuck you, want me to see if I can fit all this into my mouth?” the younger man flicked the tip with his tongue, tasting the warm fluid. “Y –yes-“ was all Steve could choke out. He spread his legs further and lifted his ass off the bed, trying to present his hole. _Come on Tony._

Tony took in a deep breath and lined his dick up with Steve’s entrance but didn’t push forward. He stayed there, enjoying watching the soldier get almost angry with him. “Damnit Tony!!”

With that the brunette grasped the other man’s hips and slid all the way inside in one strong thrust. Steve let out a choked cry, his mouth open and eyes wide. They stayed still for a moment, both breathing in tandem. “God Steve,” Tony was almost breathless. “You feel so good inside.” He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back inside making the blonde go rigid for a moment.

Steve couldn’t process what was happening. It’s been so long since he’s had a dick so deep inside. It feels so good. “Tonyyyy-“ was all he could say. “Your ass is so tight,” Tony gasped plunging inside again and again. Tony knew he wasn’t going to last very long, just looking at Steve in a writhing mess from a dick inside him was enough to make him blow his load.

The billionaire leaned down, his elbows on either side of Steve’s face, their mouths inches apart. “Ah ahhh… Tony-“ Steve choked. His bright blue eyes stared into Tony’s and he smiled, licking his lips. He raised his head off the pillow and finally kissed the other man. The almost tender moment turned into a filthy sloppy kiss in seconds. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth, their tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at the other’s lips. Steve’s dick was sandwiched between their bodies and the constant friction caused a constant wave of jizz. Every time Tony hit the sweet spot deep inside Steve’s length throbbed, releasing another shot of thick liquid.

“You’re so sexy. Mmm so tight.” Tony gasped against Steve’s lips. “My dick in your sloppy hole is the best thing I’ve ever felt. Does it feel good my lovely slut?” He thrust faster making Steve groan. “Yes-“ Steve gasped. “I’m your slut. Cum in my gaping fuck hole!” Shit, Steve saying those naughty things was just what Tony needed. 

“Steve, I’m gonna cum,” Tony was breathless. “God, you’re such a filthy whore.” He gasped, his eyes shut tight. “Fuck, Steeeeve!” Tony gave one final thrust, releasing inside the soldier. The feeling of the hot cum shooting in his ass made Steve’s brain short circuit. He grasped Tony hard, enough for his fingers to mark the other man’s skin. Steve screamed, cum erupting from his cock. The cum flooded in-between their bodies and pooled between Steve’s cleavage. His grasp went lax for a moment and gave Tony just enough time to pull away before the super soldier’s body seized up again, resulting in another explosion of cum. Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head, a completely satisfied smile spread across his face. “Cum- in m-my ass-“ Steve could barely speak. “So hot- s-so good-“ More jizz spilled onto Steve’s body. He was almost completely covered in his own spunk.

As the gushes of cum slowly lessened, Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. Steve’s dick looked a little soft; his super boner was finally getting tired… Or maybe it was the magnitude of the orgasm. Either way, Tony knew Steve was far from done. 

“Steve, wanna take a shower?” Tony suggested, because damn they needed it more than ever. Steve’s eyes slowly opened, he absentmindedly licked his lips, swallowed the cum on his face and grinned. "Damn right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plays with Steve's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter. This chapter isn't very long, I promise the next one will be longer. ;)

Steve bonelessly rolled off the bed. His feet hit the floor and he stood slowly. Cum dripped off his body onto the floor and Tony didn’t even care. “Shower. Now.” he commanded. “Yes sir,” Steve nodded and slowly made his way into the bathroom, cum dripping the whole way.

He turned on the shower and hot water cascaded down. He stepped inside the ridiculously big shower and was immediately followed by Tony. They helped wash each other off, all the while Steve bit back moans while Tony ran his soapy hands on his body and through his hair. Even though he was just being washed off, Steve was already rock hard from simply being touched. Each little touch and scratch made his cock twitch and Tony noticed.

“Mmm Tony. I’m so sensitive,” the soldier groaned. “E-every touch is like fire on my skin! Ahh!” Steve yelped when Tony firmly grasped his pecs in both hands from behind. “Your tits are so delicious, Steve…” he whispered into the soldier’s ear. Tony’s hands easily slid over the wet skin, each of his fingers grazing his nipples as he rubbed up and down. Steve moaned, his chest contracting and jumping under the stimulation. 

The genius took Steve’s pecs in a firm grasp once more and squeezed a few times. He then took each nipple between his thumb and index finger and rubbed the hard nubs between them, extracting a choked groan from Steve. Tony grinned wickedly and pulled on his right nipple, hard. Cum splattered on the tiled wall in front of the solider, who fell forward and braced himself with one arm on the wall. Steve was panting and Tony could feel his heart racing. “Do it again.” Steve’s voice was raspy and low, demanding. Tony was more than happy to comply. He gave the soldier’s right nipple some slack and instead tugged on the left. “Harder. More.” 

Tony twisted and tugged on both at once making the blonde’s knees buckle. “Ahhhh fuck!” Steve cried, thrusting his chest forward, bowing his gorgeous back. Tony grasped hold of his chest and roughly kneaded it. “Ahhh- Tony!” the man’s voice cracked. 

“I’ve never known a man to have as sensitive nipples as yours,” Tony purred into Steve’s ear. He twisted and pulled at the hard nubs till the super soldier could hardly stand. Steve writhed and bucked under Tony's skilled hands, shamelessly drooling from the stimulation. His skin was on fire and his nipples hurt so bad. The hot pleasure that shot though him was unbearable. He glanced down at his chest which was being grasped firmly by the other man's hands at the moment. Tony's fingers were splayed and squeezing oh-so tightly, making Steve's tits bulge and conform to the free space between his fingers. Steve couldn't help but gasp and the sight, his own chest looked so good and enticing. "H-harder," Steve groaned and pressed his chest forward, trying to get Tony to grip him tighter. 

“What a masochist you are Rogers,” Tony smacked his pecs as hard as he could from his odd position behind Steve. Steve cried out, his entire body seized and jerked forward while thick shots of jizz splattered on the wall. "Mmmm... cum Steve,” Tony pulled at both nipples eliciting another throaty moan. “Cum from me playing with your big tits.”

Tony grasped Steve’s chest and squeezed, digging his nails into the sore flesh, giving the soldier the sweet burn he so desperately wanted. Steve gasped in pain filled pleasure and started to cum. His whole body jerked forward and he opened his mouth and let out the most pornographic sound the billionaire had ever heard. Tony kept squeezing and kneading Steve’s chest through his tenth orgasm.

Tony finally let go once Steve’s body began to relax and turned off the water of the shower. He looked back at Steve, who was still braced against the wall, his entire body wet and glistening from the water.

Steve stood there, his breathing heavy, and took the experience in for a moment. This was everything he he wanted and more. He was sure Tony would have gotten tired or quit after his sixth orgasm, but the amazing Iron Man was still ready and waiting for more. “You must be tired,” Steve said, glancing over his shoulder. “You have got to be kidding me, Rogers. Why would I waste an opportunity like this to see how many times you can cum, or that perfect body of yours, or your slutty face when you orgasm? The only way I’ll stop is when you finally go soft or I die from being exposed to the equivalent of the sun… because you’re so hot.” Tony smiled. “Oh ha ha,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Good one, Stark.”

Steve stood up straight and stepped out of the shower. Tony took note of all the cum on the bathroom wall and followed. “Lean back against the wall,” Tony commanded. Steve didn’t argue and did as he was told, wondering what was going to happen next.

Tony stood in front of Steve and dropped to his knees. “Time for me to return the favor…” Tony whispered before opening his mouth wide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Steve a blow job and Steve loves mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the insanely long delay in posting this chapter! Things kept getting in the way and I was basically writing this a line at a time for a while. I hope it was worth the wait! :>

Steve gasped at the wet sensation around his dick. Tony’s mouth was stretched as wide is it could go and he barely had three inches in his mouth. “Ah, Tony!” Steve cried unconsciously thrusting his hips into the wet heat. His cock roughly hit the back of Tony’s throat and it made him instantly pull back, gagging. “Tony I’m sorry!” Steve recoiled back, popping his massive length out of the genius’s mouth, who continued to cough. “I- it’s fine-” Tony’s eyes were full of tears. “It’s fine. Just- try not to do that again. It’s been a while since I sucked cock, and never one this huge.”

Steve whined and placed his hand on top of Tony’s head. “I’ll try,” his voice was breathy, needy. He took in a sharp breath when Tony took the tip into his mouth and gave a high pitched moan when he felt the other man's tongue swirl over the head. Tony groaned, enjoying the taste of the copious amount of precum that flowed out. Steve’s grip on Tony’s hair tightened making the genius give a pained muffled shout. “Sorry!” Steve instantly let go and went to pull away. Tony gripped Steve’s thighs and held him there, signaling that it was ok.

The soldier gave a high pitched cry as Tony slowly took his aching cock deeper into his mouth. He applied some suction and drew up and Steve threw his head against the wall, cursing. “Fuck! More Tony. More-“ he choked running his shaking hands through Tony’s wet hair. Tony bared down on Steve’s throbbing cock again, taking in more, inch by torturous inch until he was almost halfway and stopped.

Steve’s sanity quickly fell away and he became a writhing mess a the mercy of his hard cock’s need to cum. All he wanted to do was fuck the geniuses’ mouth and make him choke on his immense dick. Having Tony completely at his mercy made his hard length pulse. One mere shot of cum flooded Tony’s mouth. He cried out around Steve’s cock and tried to pull off, but the soldier held his head there. Steve looked down at him, his eyes glazed over in pure lust. “Look at you, your cheeks are so inflated, your mouth is so full with my cum.” Tony tried to pull away again but Steve held his hair tighter. “Swallow it.” Steve commanded. Tony’s eyes began to tear as Steve brought him further down on his cock, leaving less room for the cum to go anywhere but down the billionaire’s throat.

Tony shut his eyes and audibly swallowed making Steve groan, his cock throbbed once more, replacing the swallowed jizz and then some. So thick. So much.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had my cock sucked. I forgot how damn good it feels. Ughhhh-” Steve thrust slowly, enjoying watching his massive dick penetrate the wet hole. He moved his hand from Tony’s hair to his lips. “Look at you, wrapped so tightly around my super soldier cock.” Tony lifted his gaze and looked into Steve’s half lidded, lust filled eyes. “Mmmmmmm that’s it. Look at me while you get stuffed with my aching dick. I want to flood your insides with my thick cum.” He punctuated his last word with a sharp snap of his hips, burying his cock deeper, hitting the back of the other man’s throat, making him gag.

Steve’s eyes opened wide, the sound snapped him out of his sex fueled trance and he pulled Tony off him. Tony coughed, drool and cum dripped from his mouth and onto the floor. “Sorry!” Steve quickly knelt beside Tony who continued to hack up a lung. “Are you ok?” the soldier asked, his voice high with worry.

After a few seconds of more coughing Tony was finally able to take in a shaky breath. “I’m ok Steve.” his voice was raw, but he gave a small smile nonetheless. Steve didn’t look convinced. “Maybe we should stop now… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No way.” Tony shook his head, his smile broadening. “You’ll have to be punished for being so rough with me,” his smile formed into a devilish grin and stood up, making sure to swipe his fingers against Steve’s rigid dick as he did so. "Punished how?” Steve asked his eyes darkened with lust. “Stand up and face the mirror.” the brunette ordered.

Steve did as he was told and stood, then faced the full length mirror. "Look at yourself.” Tony came up behind the soldier and wrapped his arms around his waist. He stood on his toes and grazed the outside of Steve’s ear with his teeth. “Look at your slutty body.” he whispered, his voice a low growl. Steve visibly shivered, looking at every inch of himself in the mirror. He groaned when Tony’s fingers traced the head of his length. “Do as you’re told and I’ll do anything you want me to do to you. Fail and we start all over again.” Tony said firmly.

Steve looked at the older man with a puzzled expression. “Ok… but I don’t know-“

“Make out with your reflection. Touch yourself. Indulge your narcissistic side.” Tony paused, grinning wider. “But don’t cum.”

Tony then drew away and sat on the counter next to the sink, which had a nice view. “Do it until I tell you to stop.”

Steve suddenly felt self-conscious. It was one thing when he was being fucked by Tony, or talking about his past while touching himself, but it was another thing to masterbate to his own reflection. He bit his bottom lip while a pink shade of embarrassment spread across his face. He drew himself close to the mirror, his heart rate accelerating. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the glass. He drew his hands up to his chest and began to play with his nipples. He dragged his nails over them, drawing low groans out of himself. Without thinking, his tongue darted from between his lips and lapped against his reflection.

Steve gasped, realizing what he had done and blushed harder. He turned away from the mirror in shame, his eyes shut tight. _No! I can’t love myself that way. I can’t be that shallow… I-_

Tony frowned “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Steve nodded and slowly turned to the mirror once again. With his eyes still shut, he thrust his hips into the mirror and he felt his length meet cool glass. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned when he gazed down. His cock was pressed against the mirror and fuck! He wanted his own reflection to be real so the massive twin cocks could grind together. Just the thought alone had Steve biting his bottom lip to stop the cum that threatened to shoot out. He slowly rut against the mirror, smearing precum over the surface.

The soldier continued to play with his nipples, enjoying how his tits jumped under the stimulation. He violently twisted the hard nubs, and practically screamed from the pain. He went rigid and nearly came, but he managed to fight it back once more. Steve gasped, his breath fast and uneven. He was so hard it hurt and his balls felt swollen and heavy. He couldn’t last much longer.

Even though he knew any more stimulation would make him cum, suddenly just nipple play and humping the mirror didn’t satisfy him. Steve drew his right hand up to his mouth and took his index and middle fingers inside. He let his saliva pool under is tongue and lapped at his fingers, coating them in wetness and drew them out. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the mirror and stuck his ass out, then pulled his cheeks apart as best he could with his left hand and his right hand plunged his two fingers into his needy hole. He fucked himself hard and fast, adding a third finger seconds later. The side of his lips rested against the mirror and he licked the glass, wishing he could make out with himself. “N- not gonna last-“ Steve choked out between moans. “P- please-”

Suddenly Tony was beside him but he didn’t halt the super soldier’s actions. He bent in to whisper into Steve’s ear. “Enjoy yourself. Cum all over your own reflection.”

Steve slid a forth finger inside his greedy hole, he screamed and finally came.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks Steve to orgasm.

“Ahh- ahhh- ahhhhh…” Steve’s choked moans lessened as he came down from his high. He quickly became weak at the knees and he slowly sank to the floor, not caring that his chest and face dragged across the cum spattered mirror. His knees landed heavily on the floor and his torso and face rested against the glass. The soldier opened his mouth and let his cum that slowly slid down the mirror drip into his hungry maw.

Tony knelt down beside the other man with a grin plastered on his face. “I have got to find a way to clone you.” He remarked. “That was quite possibly the hottest thing I’ve seen tonight.” 

Steve didn’t hear him, and if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He lapped at the mirror greedily and swallowed thickly before opening his mouth for more. Tony arched an eyebrow as he watched Captain America lick up his own cum like it was the sweetest candy. “You dirty slut. I never saw anyone love cum like you do, especially their own.” “Tastes so good-“ Steve was out of breath “So much-“ He paused mid sentence to swallow more cum. 

Without warning a hand wrapped around Steve’s dick and he let out a choked sob in surprise. “Only half hard I see?” Tony slowly stroked up the shaft. “Even when it’s like this it’s still massive.” 

“T-Tony no-” Steve’s voice cracked and he threw his had back in discomfort. “Too- uhhhhhh… sensitive- Ahhhh!” he slumped over into Tony’s arms and continued to groan as his oversensitive dick was stroked. “Cumming like that after being on the edge of orgasm three times must have felt amazing,” Tony purred, running his fingers over Steve’s length tenderly. "You can still cum for me. I know your super soldier body can do it."

Steve whined pathetically, his chest heaving from the overstimulation. “Tonyyy…” It was impossible for him to even think of the right words to say. Steve’s mind was blank and felt nothing but Tony’s hand on his stiffening cock.

“Your cock is already getting hard for me. You were a good soldier so I’ll give it to you any way you want.” Tony drew close to Steve’s ear. “How do you want it?” the billionaire whispered as he swirled his index finger around the bulbous head of Steve’s erection making the soldier give a throaty groan. “I can tie you up, strap you down and leave a vibrator on high inside your hungry ass and watch you cum and cum untouched until you scream and beg for me to turn it off,” Tony grinned when he felt Steve’s cock twitch in response. Steve's dick was fully erect now and began to drool precum. 

“I can stuff you full of dildos, see just how wide that slutty hole will gape for me, maybe enough for Bruce, then The Other Guy to get in on the action. You’d love it, being fucked by The Hulk while I watch, how powerless you’ll feel, how stretched you’ll be, how much cum will be all over and inside you.” Tony stopped touching Steve’s dick but the blonde didn’t seem to notice, he was too lost in his own dirty mind. "Your belly will distend from all the cum, and you’ll love it. Love how full of spunk you’ll be, love how you look pregnant, belly so heavy and bred like an animal. Imagine your hole afterwards, twitching, so open, cum just pouring out, ready to be fucked some more. You’re a slut, a fuck hole, nothing but a cum dump.”

Steve cried out as he came, wave after wave of jizz splattered onto his face and heaving chest. Tony finally got an up close, full view of Steve’s slutty orgasm face. Eyes rolled up, tongue lolling, with a sinful smile. Damn, it was beautiful. The soldier's hips jackhammered up and down in time with the spurts of his spunk. “Fuck, Steve. Look how much you’re cumming, you must really want that." The super soldier was a writhing mess in Tony’s cradling arms.

As the cum flow began to subside and Steve’s body became lax once more Tony’s eyes almost teared up from what he saw. Steve’s cock was almost completely soft, the last drops of cum from orgasm slowly oozed from the tip. Steve’s breathing was ragged and uneven, so utterly spent and exhausted. 

Tony stroked Steve’s sweatly face affectionately, smiling down at Steve. The soldier’s eyes were closed, so content, so happy. So- 

“Steve?”

Steve’s eyes slowly opened to a grinning Tony. “Hmm?” he questioned. Tony’s grin grew wider. “Let’s see if you can cum one more time.” The billionaire drew a finger down the other man’s face and over his cum soaked chest making Steve shutter and muscles contract. 

“Once more, I know you can do it.” Tony cooed, swirling his finger around the soldier’s nipple though the cooling cum. “I’ll open you up, make you feel good.” Steve whined biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. “You tell me what to do, I’ll do it. You can command me.” Tony whispered. 

Steve opened his eyes and gave a small smile. “Mmmm let’s do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cums one last time in this sex marathon. >:)

Tony wiped the cum off of Steve as best he could, who slowly began to recover from his overstimulated sensitivity. “You sure you’re good for one more round?” Tony asked. Steve smiled challengingly. “Of course.”

“Then let’s get you inside, soldier,” Tony helped Steve to his feet and led him to the bed.

Steve heavily slumped over onto the bed and sighed at the feeling of the silk against his skin. Tony hurriedly threw a heavy blanket over the drying cum stained sheets from before. They were so close to the end, no way was he changing the sheets again.

“Steve,” Tony sat down next to the other man. Steve turned his gaze to the brunette.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Tony smirked. “Tell me in intricate detail.”

Steve flopped backward, his back hit the mattress with a thud. He swallowed thickly, trying to conjure up something that will make this night go out with a bang. “I-" he raised his head off the mattress peering at Tony for a moment before letting it fall back again. He sighed “I can’t think of anything that would top all that we’ve done… without other things.”

Tony blinked. “Like what?”

Steve licked his lips, his cock twitched before the words fell from his mouth. “Other men.”

The billionaire chuckled, noting Steve’s length hardening slightly from the thought. “Yes… that may take a bit of coaxing to get a few of the Avengers to fulfill your slutty needs.” He paused watching Steve’s reaction. “This is such short notice… next time, perhaps?”

The blonde bit his lip and nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, please!”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I should be offended or not… It’s hot that you wanna get fucked by as many dicks as you can handle, but are you also saying I don’t satisfy you?”

Steve hastily sat upright and worriedly looked at Tony. “Of course not! I didn’t mean to offend-" Steve’s words were cut off with a deep kiss from Tony. The billionaire’s tongue found it’s way into the soldier’s mouth while his hand wrapped around Steve’s dick. He gave it a good stroke making Steve break away while letting out a low moan. 

The brunette’s hand stilled, still wrapped around the hardening dick. “How will we tell them?” Tony asked, his gaze locked with Steve’s. The blonde swallowed “I don’t know… Maybe we can sit down and tell them it’s a side effect of the- Ughhhh!!“ his sentence was cut short when Tony stroked Steve’s dick a few times making him involuntarily moan.

“Too boring, come on Cap. Get creative,” Tony’s hand stilled and he smiled wickedly.

“I could,” he took in a ragged breath. “I could be hard right in front of them, have them see the outline of my huge cock inside my tight uniform.”

Tony gave Steve’s cock a few more strokes before going still once more. “Good, but still not enough.”

Steve grit his teeth, his cock was fully hard and dripping pre cum onto Tony’s knuckles. “I could openly touch myself when I pretend to think I’m alone, when I know someone is nearby.”

Tony slowly stroked Steve now. “What would you do if they walked in?” His hand continued at a painfully lazy pace.

“Keep going, beg for them to help me get off.” Steve groaned, rolling his hips upward into Tony’s fist. “M-maybe you could just fuck me in front of all the Avengers.” Steve paused and gazed hungrily at Tony.

“Ah- ah ahh- I-I’ll show them what a good slut I am for you.”

Tony’s hand that was jacking Steve off quickened. “Are you my slut, Steve?”

Steve was panting now, oh so close to release, eyes rolling back, out of his mind. “Fuck yes, Tony! I’m your slut! Ahhhhh! It’s like I was made to be a sex slave! Fuuuuuck!” Steve threw his head back and came, painting his abs and chest in thick lines of white. The orgasm only lasted a few seconds before Steve collapsed forward onto Tony.

Steve’s body involuntarily spasmed from the aftershocks, his body overstimulated and exhausted.

Tony gently laid Steve onto the bed and wiped the cum off of his heaving chest. The genius couldn’t help himself and gave the blonde’s tits a squeeze. Steve’s eyes flew open and he gave a pained moan. “Hurts-“ Steve choked. Tony began to apologize but Steve cut him off. “Feels good,” the soldier gave a weak smile.

“I know you could keep going if you wanted, but you look like you're in pain, and not in the good way." Tony grinned, peering down at the soldier. Steve chucked "I guess my body has to get used to being used like this again." "I think thirteen orgasms is pretty good for our first time, don’t you think?” Tony asked. “Gotta break this record some other time.”

“It’ll take a lot to beat that record,” Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he yawned.

“What’s your record?”

“Twenty six...”

“WHAAAAAAT?!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me and my periods of no updates. I had a ton of fun writing this smutty Steve story and I hope you all had fun reading it! I want to write a prequel and sequel for this story. Not sure which I'll write first... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!! <3


End file.
